Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot cleaner, and more particularly, to a robot cleaner which may reduce loss of suction force.
Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a robot has been developed for industrial use and took charge of factory automation. Recently, robot application fields are more increased, medical robots and aerospace robots are developed, and robots generally used in home are developed also.
As one representative example of robots used in home, there is a robot cleaner which sucks dust or foreign substances to clean a designated area while autonomously traveling about the designated area.
Such a robot cleaner is generally provided with a rechargeable battery and an obstacle sensor to avoid obstacles while traveling so as to perform cleaning while autonomously traveling.
As disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2010-0098997, a robot cleaner includes a casing forming the external appearance of the robot cleaner and provided with a suction hole through which dust or foreign substances are sucked into the casing, wheels provided on the casing, a drive motor to drive the wheels, a dust collector to collect the dust or foreign substances, and a suction motor connected to the dust collector.